


Waking Up Next to You

by Starlight_Olivia



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Morning After, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia
Summary: “Yu..ma?” A soft tired voice, whispered in his ear. “No sleep again, huh.” Osamu wasn’t asking a question. Yuma shook his head slightly, breathing in the scent that was Osamu Mikumo.
Relationships: Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Waking Up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made at the request of HiroSatoshi580, I hope you enjoy! It was my first time writing anything like this, so not sure how I feel about how it turned out. =3=

Yuma lay awake as always, thoughts whirling, though his face was blank. Sometimes he really wished he could sleep, just so he wouldn’t have to worry about thinking. He missed the bliss of dreaming, and forgetting all of your troubles. Though if he was being honest with himself, Yuma was pretty sure dreaming wouldn’t happen even if he could sleep. No, more likely, he’d wake up to heart pounding nightmares night after night. A small wave of relief washed over Yuma, at least he could avoid those. No sleep equals no nightmares. None while he was asleep anyway, but the visions had faded with time. Yuma hardly ever saw his dad crumbling to dust in front of him anymore.

A figure stirred beside him, breaking Yuma out of his self destructive thought process. Osamu shifted, his black hair a mess and bright eyes closed. He looked so peaceful just laying there, Yuma couldn’t help but stare. His eyes carefully traced Osamu’s faint, yet toned muscles of his arms and chest, though the blanket covered most of that.

Osamu’s arms reached out and searched for Yuma, before grabbing him into a hug. Caught off guard, Yuma just held his breath as Osamu held him tighter. There was no change in his breathing rhythm, he was still asleep. Heart warming at how automatic the action was, Yuma snuggled in closer to Osamu.

His fingers traced the other boy’s back, traveling down his spine and back up again. Yuma nuzzled Osamu’s neck and enjoyed the warmth of his body against Yuma’s own. Their legs were tangled again, and in the dim morning light Yuma could make out a bite mark in the curve where Osamu’s neck met his shoulder.

A small wave of possession ran through Yuma; he had done that. Last night, when Yuma’s name fell from Osamu’s lips in that _voice_. The tone of his voice had sent shivers of pleasure down Yuma’s spine. It had been hard to hold back after that. So Yuma had let the dam break, and stopped trying to hold his desires back. Osamu didn’t seem to mind.

“Yu..ma?” A soft tired voice, whispered in his ear. “No sleep again, huh.” Osamu wasn’t asking a question. Yuma shook his head slightly, breathing in the scent that was Osamu Mikumo.

A hand reached up and ran through his hair, making Yuma shiver again. It felt nice. Osamu moved a bit, till Yuma could look him in the eye. Sleep clouded over the bright green orbs, but they were still as sharp and determined as ever. He leaned forward, breath hot and soft against Yuma’s face. Yuma tilted his head up, lips meeting in a sweet chaste kiss. Osamu’s lips were so soft as they pressed themselves sleepily onto Yuma’s own.

Breaking the short kiss, Osamu tucked Yuma under his chin, so that Osamu’s head was resting atop Yuma’s as they lay down. His fingers continued to fluff and sift through Yuma’s white locks. The motions made Yuma close his eyes in pleasure, and let out a little sigh.

After two minutes Osamu’s hands simply rested with his fingers tangled in Yuma’s hair. His breathing deepened and evened out once more. Yuma smiled as Osamu fell back into his dreams.

It didn’t surprise Yuma, how exhausted Osamu was. But it was moments like this that made Yuma glad he couldn’t sleep. He could take in all of Osamu, count all the tiny freckles on his face, note how his breath stuttered when Yuma got close enough to be breathing the same air. Every tiny little thing made Yuma buzz with joy.

He buried his face in Osamu’s neck again, and thought of almost absolutely nothing. Nothing except how glad he was to be in Osamu’s embrace.

Love really was a wonderful thing, just like his Dad had said.


End file.
